


Чародейка и Ведьма

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Как и тогда, много недель назад, в Шепчущем Лесу, ведьма протянула ей свою худощавую серую руку, не спуская с чародейки глаз.Как и тогда, Кастаспелла ее пожала.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Глава 1: Тренировки

**Author's Note:**

> всем, кто любит Шэдоу Вивер так же, как люблю ее я. она, вопреки прошлому, заслужила лучшего финала

Мистакор – самое спокойное и умиротворенное место на Эфирии. Он был таким, даже когда беззащитные деревни пылали в огне, а над полуразрушенными королевствами поднимался флаг Орды. Магия витает в воздухе, скрывается между песчинок бархатных песков и в плеске воды. Сосредоточие силы, пребывающее в ленивом и праздном сне. 

Растрачиваемый на дешевые фокусы магический потенциал. Когда она была Лайт Спиннер, эта отрешенность от остального мира пробуждала в ней гнев.

Шэдоу Вивер же открыто и честно ненавидела это место, но именно сюда предпочла вернуться.

Пыльные колонны, пустые лица статуй, детский смех в коридорах… Они пробуждали в ней легкое раздражение. И тем не менее, больше идти было некуда.

Однажды все возвращаются домой. Быть может, это место не принадлежит ей, но она ему – да. И это не изменит ни новое имя, ни маска, ни метки темной магии вдоль ее тела. Королева Глиммер предлагала остаться в Яркой Луне, но Шэдоу Вивер больше нечему ее учить…

А, если Ее Величество того захочет, то сможет выбрать учителя получше.

Майка смирился с тем, что его бывшая наставница вернулась на сторону света. Он удостоил ее сухим разговором, парой неискренних благодарностей и позволением остаться в Мистакоре. Сам он, величайший маг этой эпохи, больше времени проводил с дочерью. Но иногда возвращался.

В конце концов, это был и его дом тоже.

И ее. Кастаспеллы, остающейся формальной правительницей волшебной гавани, парящей среди облаков. Отсутствие исключительного магического таланта окупалось ее настырностью и харизмой. Тем не менее, она была не худшим из вариантов. Норвин, старый надоедливый козел, был намного сильнее ее – но при том и намного трусливее.

А еще Кастаспелла имела явные проблемы с пониманием личных границ. Обычно люди стучат в дверь, чтобы спросить: «Можно войти?». Пронырливая чародейка стучит – и незамедлительно входит.

Даже ранним утром. 

\- Доброе утр…

Ответом ей послужил звон разбившегося фарфора. Это должно было однажды произойти, но Шэдоу Вивер предпочла бы быть готовой к этому. К…

\- Вау… - слишком громко сказала чародейка, и с нервной улыбкой добавила. – Я не знала, что ты без маски. 

Шэдоу Вивер, прилагавшая последние крупицы самоконтроля, чтобы не запустить в незваную гостью оставшейся в руке половиной чашки, глубоко вздохнула. Добрая часть ее балахона была облита свежезаваренным чаем. Как и уголок стола. И мраморный пол.

\- Каждое утро я начинаю с чашки чая. Не находишь, что проблематично пить чай с маской на лице? 

Прежде, чем Кастаспелла успела вглядеться в ее лицо, фиолетовая вспышка осветила комнату. И, когда она протерла ослепленные на мгновение глаза, маска Вивер была на привычном месте. От вновь чистой одежды шел еле заметный пар. 

\- Это… прошло не так, как я планировала, - виновато ухмыльнулась Кастаспелла, пожимая плечами.

\- Твои способности к планированию так же развиты, как и магические, видимо, - протянула Шэдоу Вивер с ехидными ноками в голосе.

На место стыдливой неловкости пришло раздражение: Кастаспелла нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди. 

\- Что ж, я хотела извиниться, но, видимо, обойдешься. Теперь к делу. Может, Глиммер и Адора хотят, чтобы у тебя был дом, но это не значит, что ты можешь спокойно заниматься садоводством и ничего не делать…

Шэдоу Вивер растянулась на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, и громко рассмеялась.

\- И чего же ты ожидаешь от меня, Кастаспелла? – протянула ведьма, словно пробуя имя на языке. Чародейка невольно вздрогнула. – Допустишь меня в магический совет? Или к преподаванию у учеников?

\- Никогда. По крайней мере, ни власти, ни возможности портить психику детям, тебе не видать. Однако, - сглотнула она, теребя ладонью уголок своего платья, - мне бы пригодились твои знания. Должна признать, что мы неплохо сработались там, в Шепчущем Лесу. И, если на Эфирию выпадут новые напасти, я хочу… быть способной ее защитить без твоей помощи. И без помощи Майки…

Чародейка могла поклясться, что скрытые под маской глаза расширились от удивления. На самом деле, внутри она удивлена своему порыву не меньше. Но куда постыднее этой просьбы была ее слабость на поле битвы. Сейчас мир празднует новую, чистую эру без Орды, но кто знает, когда равновесие снова даст трещину. Век чародеек долог, пожалуй, слишком долог. И, если Мистакор окажется под угрозой, если…

\- Какой сюрприз, - по-кошачьи медленно сказала ведьма, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь черных, словно сама ночь, волос.

Неотвратимое чувство дежавю накатило на Кастаспеллу… Почему это так знакомо? Почему в ее глазах застыли слезы?

\- Никакой темной магии. Только то, за что когда-то Лайт Спиннер считалась лучшей преподавательницей во всем Мистакоре.

Услышав свое старое имя, давно сгинувшее в тенях, Шэдоу Вивер резко выпрямилась. И, пока Кастаспелла уже прокручивала в голове колкости на случай ее насмешливого отказа, у ведьмы созрел ответ.

\- Согласна. Но, увы, я не могу обещать прогресс. Ты…

«Ты не твой брат. Ты не Майка»

\- … можешь не захотеть достигнуть большего, если поймешь, чего оно стоит. Даже без темной магии. 

Почти бесшумно ведьма поднялась со стула и направилась к ней уверенным шагом. Под ногами ее печально хрустнул осколок фарфора. С ее приближением Кастаспелла почувствовала знакомый запах сушеных трав и увядающих роз: сладковатый и немного удушливый. 

Как и тогда, много недель назад, в Шепчущем Лесу, ведьма протянула ей свою худощавую серую руку, не спуская с чародейки глаз.

Как и тогда, Кастаспелла ее пожала.

***

Майка говорил, что тренировки с Лайт Спиннер – настоящее удовольствие, особенно, если приходится разбирать не банальные иллюзии, а что-то стоящее. Конечно, он был еще совсем мальчишкой. И уже тогда был лучше ее во всем, кроме, может быть, планирования вечеринок и вязания.

Все вокруг обожали ее брата, и она тоже его обожала. Кастаспелла всегда оставалась второй, и не важно, как сильно она старалась. Даже в те годы, когда Майку считали мертвым, его лицо смотрело на сестру с фресок, возвышаясь над ней. 

Кастаспелла всегда любила Майку, и сердце ее наполнилось радостью от новости, что он жив. Большой братец, всегда готовый поддержать и защитить. Его невозможно не любить.

Как и невозможно ему не завидовать…

Опять дежавю.

Шэдоу Вивер не была такой ужасной учительницей, как можно подумать: ее указания всегда четкие, движения отточенные, а грубая правда сопровождается мягкими прикосновениями. Она не зря выбрала себе это имя. Длинные пальцы с острыми когтями невесомо, словно тени, скользили по плечам, спускались ниже, вдоль спины, касались напряженных ладоней.

\- Та же проблема, что и всегда, - выдохнула она чародейке на ухо почти шепотом.

Кастаспелла, сама того не чувствуя, покраснела.

\- Что, недостаток магического потенциала? – горько съехидничала та.

\- Скорее, недостаток воображения. – Вивер осторожно направляла ее руку, вычерчивающую светящиеся в воздухе символы. – Ты действуешь строго в соответствии с написанным в учебниках, не задумываясь, что их писали старые мертвецы за много веков до нас. Я говорила Норвину, что магическому образованию нужны реформы, но…

\- Но ты его убила, - холодно оборвала ее чародейка.

Зависшая в воздухе руна на секунду погасла.

\- Сосредоточься! Не позволяй эмоциям брать контроль, ты не дитя, чтобы я напоминала о таких элементарных вещах. Мои грехи не умаляют его глупости. Если бы Мистакор не продолжал стоять на месте, пока вся Эфирия двигалась вперед… Может, Первое Восстание бы одержало верх.

Мягкий магический звон показался громким в стенах почти пустой тренировочной залы.

\- И не было бы никакой Шэдоу Вивер, хах?

Законченные чары провисели несколько секунд, а потом осыпались искрами, оставляя их в приглушенном свете одних лишь факелов.

\- Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, - отстраненно прокомментировала ведьма, отступая на шаг назад. – Думаю, что не было бы. Как не было бы и звезд… Все случившееся не изменить, так что это не имеет значения.

***

Кастаспелла никогда не произносила этого вслух, но Шэдоу Вивер оказалась права. После ее предательства никто, кроме Майки, никто среди студентов и преподавателей Мистакора не достигал каких-либо существенных прорывов. И, иногда, если внести несколько мелких штрихов в давно неподлежащие сомнению формулы, они начинают работать лучше.

Когда-то Лайт Спиннер пыталась открыть новые перспективы и, как это не иронично, именно ее поступки привели к еще большим сомнениям насчет любых изменений. 

Их уроки проходили поздним вечером – и до самой ночи. Чтобы не ходило слишком много слухов: у стен могут быть глаза и уши, особенно в месте, пропитанным магией до краев. Несколько раз в неделю, как только солнце опускалось за горизонт, они входили в тренировочную залу, плотно закрывая за собой двери.

Со временем Кастаспелла вспомнила.

\- Когда ты смотришь на моего брата… ты видишь того маленького мальчика, что обожал тебя, да? – спросила чародейка, смахивая каплю пота со лба после удачной попытки сотворения чар забвения на манекене. 

Рука Шэдоу Вивер покоившаяся на ее плече, еле заметно вздрогнула.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Я слышу это каждый раз в твоем голосе, когда ты к нему обращаешься… Так же ты разговариваешь с Адорой. Или Катрой. Они могут взрослеть и меняться, но для тебя всегда останутся маленькими. 

Кастаспелла повернулась к ней: их лица оказались близко, слишком близко друг к другу. Но ведьма, скованная тенью сомнения, не отстранилась – только крепче стиснула руку на ее плече.

\- Какой ты видишь меня… Лайт Спиннер? Наверное, ты даже не помнишь…

Ведьма вопросительно склонила голову на бок.

\- «Ты не твой брат. Ты не Майка». Вот, что ты мне сказала, когда я попросила взять меня в ученицы. Да я и сама об этом забыла, пока…

Чародейка положила руку на ладонь Шэдоу Вивер: пальцы прохладные, ткань перчаток нежная. Мысленно одернув себя, она смахнула ее со своего плеча.

\- Даже тогда ты была жестока. Я злилась на Майку, хотя он не заслуживал этого. Ведь он не был виноват, что лучшая преподавательница в Мистакоре решила меня отвергнуть.

Шэдоу Вивер лишь печально усмехнулась. А потом невесомо провела холодными пальцами по разгоряченной щеке Кастаспеллы. 

\- Ты была слишком молода. Даже Майка был исключением из-за своего необыкновенного дара. Я предпочитала заниматься с теми, кто был старше и сильнее, кому можно было доверить нечто большее, чем фокусы для детишек. И да, - добавила Вивер, и ее глубокий голос стал непривычно мягким. – Я не помнила тебя. Так что, когда я на тебя смотрю, я вижу лишь взрослую надоедливую чародейку. Получившую статус правительницы долгой и упорной, пусть и топорной работой. Довольна?

Кастаспелла отвела руку ведьмы от своего лица, но не выпустила ее из своей ладони, осторожно сжав серые пальцы в своих.

\- Я же должна тебе новую чашку… Принесу ее утром. Тебе понравится, выполнена мастером из Солинии. И, если ты не против, разок составлю компанию, - улыбнулась она. – Интересно, какой же чай может предпочитать великая и ужасная Шэдоу Вивер.

Ведьма немного задумалась.

\- Чай я пью одна. Это мой утренний ритуал. Однако я могу заварить чашечку и для тебя. Экстракт эхинацеи и корень имбиря, ничего необычного.

\- Оу, а сахар? Сахар ты добавляешь? - заинтересованно засияла чародейка.

С губ Вивер сорвался усталый выдох.

\- Нет, какая гадость. Но тебе могу добавить… И, ради Эфирии, жди разрешения, после того, как постучишь в дверь.

Пусть Кастаспелла видела перед собой лишь маску, но могла поклясться, что на лице Шэдоу Вивер играла легкая улыбка.


	2. Глава 2: Ложь

Она выбрала путь могущества: вверх и вверх, к сокрытой в чужих руках и забытых руинах силе. По ступеням из разломанных хижин и бездыханных тел. Конечно, так было не всегда. Лайт Спиннер ограничивалась политическим сломом противников: ее оружием была не столько магия, сколько слова. Но заклинание Приобретения оставило глубокие и болезненные метки не только на ее теле.

Душа Шэдоу Вивер истерзана шрамами, и некоторые их них до сих пор болят. Причинение боли другим заглушает собственную.

Но не надолго.

Об этом она забывала в окружении трав. В Кольце Страха успеваешь соскучиться по многому: нормальной еде или пряному красному вину. Но их, хотя бы иногда, удавалось достать. О саде в старом сосредоточии Орды можно было и не мечтать: мертвая земля, отравленная кровью и металлом, была бесплодна.

А потом, когда война кончилась, на ней распустились первые бутоны цветов за долгие годы. Заслуга принцессы Парфюмы, помогавшей восстановить разрушенное до основания королевство любимой девушки. 

В Мистакоре же вновь появились фиолетовые розы. Противоположность жизнерадостных маргариток: красивые, но печальные. Их шипы остры, а кустарники своевольны: без должного ухода превращаются в мрачные тернии.

Шэдоу Вивер выращивала много растений, но больше всего времени у нее отнимали розы. Не осталось интриг, которые можно сплести и обещаний, что должно сдержать или нарушить – только нежные лепестки и острые шипы.

\- Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? – прозвучал за спиной подозрительно довольный голос Кастаспеллы. 

Сидящая на траве ведьма отложила садовые ножницы в сторону.

\- Точно не день наших занятий. Они должны пройти завтра. А этот день я собиралась полностью посвятить своему саду. 

Хитро улыбающаяся чародейка отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Ну уж нет, сегодня Мистакор встречает свое первое затмение после войны, - сказала она, разведя руками. – И ты приглашена. Не на участие в церемонии в Лунариуме, конечно. После того, что ты устроила в прошлый раз. И в последние несколько десятков лет вообще. Однако на вечеринку ты пойдешь.

С губ Шэдоу Вивер слетел смешок.

\- О, разумеется, ведь жители Мистакора так будут рады меня видеть.

\- Вряд ли. А вот наши почетные гостьи… - ухмыльнулась Кастаспелла.

\- Адора и Катра…

\- Королева Глиммер, думаю, тоже. Насчет своего брата сомневаюсь, но у него нет выбора. Ты тоже будешь почетной гостьей, в конце концов.

Ведьма поднялась на ноги, недоверчиво скрестив руки на груди.

\- И с чего же ты столь добра ко мне?

\- А с чего ты такая злая? – парировала Кастаспелла, неспешно прохаживавшись по саду. – Никогда бы не подумала, что ведьма, рассказами о которой пугают непослушных детишек, выращивает такие очаровательные маргаритки.

Чародейка аккуратно дотронулась до тянущихся к солнцу стеблей.

\- Не подумай, что я излишне тоскую по твоему обществу. Но девочкам будет приятно знать, что ты здесь не совсем чужая. И увидеть тебя… после всего.

Когда ладонь Кастаспеллы легла ей на плечо, ведьма еле заметно вздрогнула. Ей привычно касаться других, чтобы заставить их поступать согласно ее воле. Люди слабее, когда чувствуют чужое участие. Легче соглашаются, быстрее прислушиваются. Однако ее самой касались редко, и уже давно: в основном, чтобы накинуть на запястья кандалы.

\- Почему они не предупредили меня?

\- Оу, моя вина, - беззаботно протянула Кастаспелла. – Хотела устроить тебе сюрприз.

Шэдоу Вивер, склонив голову на бок, несколько секунд молчала.

\- Я ненавижу сюрпризы.

\- А я, - широко улыбнулась Кастаспелла, похлопав ее по плечу, - их обожаю. Как и организовывать приемы, сегодня будет большой пир! И, если ты все еще думаешь отказаться, не забывай, кто здесь главная.

Ведьма засмеялась, но все же не съязвила.

\- Я подумаю об этом, Каста.

Тень смущения пробежала по лицу чародейки: она впервые назвала её так. Рука ее медленно соскользнула с ведьминого плеча.

\- До вечера можешь хоть перекопать весь Мистакор… хотя, нет, не можешь… В общем, я зайду за тобой. И мне правда нравится твой сад. Освежает обстановку.

Но Шэдоу Вивер уже ее не слушала: вновь опустилась на траву и взялась за ножницы. Все ее внимание было приковано к колючим шипам зацветающих роз.

\- Агх, - недовольно пробормотала себе под нос удаляющаяся чародейка. – Интересно, сколько лет некоторым нужно, чтобы выучить слово «спасибо». 

***

В Орде не бывало вечеринок, но случались общие собрания: никаких серебряных бокалов, фруктовых корзин и музыки, однако столько же народу. Толпа, в которой смешиваются имена и лица, потому что большая часть из них не имеет никакого значения. Остаются неизменными и беглые взгляды, направленные в ее сторону…

Страх. Они наполнены страхом.

Шэдоу Вивер, впрочем, другого и не ждала. Она неспешно потягивала вино мелкими глотками, не снимая маски: чуть приподнимая низ, чтобы коснуться губами бокала. Праздные разговоры и «декоративная» магия, которой чародеи Мистакора развлекали гостей, ей были неинтересны. А Кастаспелла, чуть ли не притащившая ее на прием за ручку, отправилась пререкаться с поварами.

\- Это должна была быть красная рыба, а не белая! – донесся откуда-то со стороны недовольный возглас. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя перевела в уборщики? Что сложного…

Ведьма усмехнулась: похоже, что у «правильной» чародейки с ней все же есть что-то общее. Власть над простыми людьми опьяняет, возвышает тебя, и надменная жестокость может прорываться – хотя бы в мелочах.

\- Хэй, Шэдоу Вивер! - сказала Катра, прежде чем заключить её в крепкие объятья.

В следующую секунду к ним присоединилась и Адора: стало совсем нечем дышать. Ведьма телепортировала свой почти пустой бокал на поднос ближайшего официанта, чтобы не разбить его.

\- Добрый вечер, - улыбнулась ей подошедшая Глиммер.

\- Ваше Величество, - кивнула ведьма.

Когда Адора и Катра отпустили приемную мать, юная королева пожала ей руку. 

\- Ты не разнесла Мистакор на кусочки, старуха, я впечатлена, - широко ухмыльнулась Катра, но замолкла, получив от своей девушки легкий тычок локтем в ребра.

\- Я рада, что ты в порядке, - тепло сказала Адора.

Несколько месяцев назад Шэдоу Вивер умирала у нее на руках – уже во второй раз. Силы покидали опустошенное магией тело, и даже золотой свет Ши-Ры, казалось, не мог ничего изменить. Девочки боялись потерять ее сильнее, чем она сама боялась умереть. После всего, что ведьма сделала, она оставалась женщиной, вырастившей их. Рассказывавшей сказки на ночь. Жуткие и лживые сказки, но…

\- Да, - скромно добавила Катра, потупив взгляд, - и я тоже.

Кто-то в стороне слишком долго прожигал ее взглядом, чтобы Шэдоу Вивер этого не заметила. Конечно. Майка. Сколько бы она не сделала, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы получить его прощение.

Они рассказывали ей о новых приключениях: давно забытых мирах, освобожденных от гнета Хорд Прайма народах и союзах с другими планетами, заключенных посреди сияющих вдалеке звезд. Адора приобнимала Катру за талию, посмеиваясь над её шутками. Шэдоу Вивер же делиться было нечем – ее жизнь наполняли только цветы… и, наверное…

\- А вот и моя любимая королева! - сказала Кастаспелла, стискивая смущенную Глиммер. – Ты так быстро растешь, невероятно.

\- Тетушка, все хорошо, - неловко пробормотала она, высвобождаясь из объятий. – Я думала остаться в Яркой Луне, но это первое затмение отца с тех пор, как… С тех пор, как он с нами.

\- С ним я уже поздоровалась, - подмигнула Кастаспелла. – А теперь, пришло время немного развеяться, дамы? К примеру, потанцевать?

\- О, нет, - пролепетала Адора.

\- О, да, - уверенно сказала Катра, утягивая ее за собой, - почему бы и да, Адора.

Глиммер отправилась искать отца, оставляя ведьму с чародейкой одних. Кастаспелла протянула руку Шэдоу Вивер: глаза ее блестели озорным огоньком.

\- Окажешь мне честь?

Прежде, чем ведьма успела отказаться, ее уже потянули за руку вслед за девочками.

\- Спрашивать и не ждать ответа – дурная привычка.

\- Пить в одиночестве – тоже.

Музыка была спокойной и гармоничной – молодая рогатая менестрель ласково касалась струн арфы. День близился к закату: небо пылало сиреневыми и нежно-розовыми красками. Кастаспелла положила руки на ее талию, так что Шэдоу Вивер осталось лишь приобнять ее за плечи. Неподалеку танцевали и девочки: Адора с тихой улыбкой положила голову на плечо Катре. Глиммер о чем-то оживленно перешептывалась с отцом.

\- Без этого можно было и обойтись, - недовольно отметила ведьма. – Ты за это еще ответишь.

\- Оу, можешь не благодарить.

Прохладный бриз с берега наполнял воздух прохладой: тепло чужих рук остро чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду. Шэдоу Вивер на минуту отпустила сковывающее тело напряжение, отдавшись во власть ощущений. Мелодия арфы, легкий ветер, мягкие лучи закатного солнца. Ладони на её талии. 

А потом она заметила, что Майка все еще прожигал ее полным подозрения взглядом. Словно ждал, что в любую секунду ее когти вонзятся в горло его сестры. 

Воспользовавшись моментом, когда Кастаспелла отошла поболтать с членами совета, ведьма ускользнула прочь, прихватив по дороге новый бокал красного вина. Под ногами мягко шелестел песок, а шум званного приема остался позади – различался лишь плеск спокойных волн.

Впрочем, насладиться одиночеством ей так и не удалось.

\- Так вот ты где.

Кастаспелла встала рядом, начав вместе с ней вглядываться в уже синеющее небо: прорезались первые звезды. Уже скоро должно было начаться затмение.

\- Твой брат явно не рад, что я нахожусь так близко с его дочерью. Или с его сестрой. Так что, я избавила твою вечеринку от ненужной неловкости.

Чародейка глубоко вздохнула.

\- Майка…

\- Майка ненавидит меня, и это никогда не изменится. Удивительно, что после оставшейся травмы, он все равно изучал темную магию. Видимо, винит и в этом меня.

\- Что? Что ты говоришь? – Глаза Кастаспеллы удивленно расширились.

\- Ты видела, что он делал под контролем Прайма. Прайм, может, и способен подчинить разум человека своей воле, но не вложить в него то, что ему самому неведомо. Если Майка пользовался такими мощными темными заклинаниями, значит знал их – тот лишь заставил его применить знания на практике. 

Чародейка поджала губы.

\- Нет… Я не хочу в это верить… Опять твои игры с разумом! Я надеялась, что за это время ты смогла хотя бы немного измениться.

В ответ Шэдоу Вивер, проведя пальцем по кромке бокала, лишь пожала плечами.

\- Надежды редко оправдываются. И я не лгу. И ты это знаешь.

Кастаспелла нахмурилась: меж темных бровей появилась морщинка. 

\- Может, не сейчас… Не важно. Но ты лгунья, Шэдоу Вивер. И не такая хорошая, как сама о себе думаешь. Хорошие лжецы не обманывают сами себя.

Удивленная ведьма склонила голову на бок. 

\- И в чем же я лгу себе, Каста? – насмешливо спросила она.

Пальцы чародейки дотронулись до края ее маски, еле касаясь кожи.

\- В том, что ты приняла последствия заклинания Приобретения. Или всего того, за что ты «заплатила цену». Ты можешь изменить имя или спрятать лицо за маской, но ты не сможешь прятаться от самой себя вечно. – Прикосновения к маске стали смелее. Выражение лица ее смягчилось. – Могу я?

В этот раз чародейка дождалась ответа. 

\- Да.

Белый свет в прорезях угас, маска мягко упала на песок. Пальцы Кастаспеллы начали гладить ее лицо прямо по узорам шрамов: по лбу, по тому, что осталось от некогда густых темных бровей, по скуле, по рассеченным губам. Взгляд чародейки, скользящий от искаженных зрачков до уходящего за смоль волос рубца, был завороженным. 

\- И ты действительно думаешь, что это страшнее той жуткой маски, которую ты на себя надеваешь? – усмехнулась она. – У тебя теперь другая жизнь. Может, ты больше не Лайт Спиннер, но и оставаться в тени собственной маски ты не обязана.

Теперь уже ведьма взяла лицо чародейки в свою ладонь – а потом притянула ее к себе. Кастаспелле было тяжело поверить, что Шэдоу Вивер с ее едкими речами и острыми зубами способна на такие нежные поцелуи. И, когда ее язык мягко коснулся ее губ, чародейка приоткрыла рот.

Руки ее снова легли на ведьмину талию.

Бокал упал рядом с маской, и песок рядом с ней окрасился в алый. Поцелуй отдавал горечью сухого красного вина, но чародейке нравилась эта горечь. Как и запах сушеных трав и роз, впитавшийся в гриву черных волос Шэдоу Вивер. И то, как прохладные серые пальцы поглаживают ее шею. 

Несколько минут показались несколькими часами. Им обеим не хотелось прерываться, но долг есть долг: чародейка осторожно отстранилась, тем не менее, не выпустив ведьму из своих объятий.

\- Церемония в Лунариуме уже скоро начнется, я должна идти. И, надеюсь, что после увижу тебя, - покрасневшая от смущения чародейка кивнула в сторону лежащей на песке маски. – Именно тебя.

***

Перед тем, как зайти в зал, ведьма глубоко вдохнула.

Последняя ее церемония затмения, не считая ту, что чуть не обрушила Мистакор в тень, была вечность назад – и как будто вчера. 

Чародеи, включая Майку и Кастаспеллу, подчиняли магию, сокрытую в кристаллах Мистакора, своей воле, обновляя защитный купол. Глиммер же, вопреки своему таланту, решила остаться в стороне вместе с подругами. 

Шэдоу Вивер, ощущающая себя почти нагой, все же не надела маску – держала ее в руках. Благо, мрак затмевающих солнце лун скрывал её лицо от посторонних глаз.

А вот от непосторонних…

\- Блестка, ты мне проспорила, между ними определенно что-то есть, - шипяще хихикнула Катра, взглянув на подошедшую к ним приемную мать. – Шэдоу Вивер, конспирация не твой конек.

Хитро сощурив глаза, Катра провела пальцем по своей нижней губе.

\- Тише, Катра! – пробурчала сконфуженная Глиммер.

Конечно. На ее губах остались следы черной помады. Смутившись, ведьма вытерла их рукавом балахона.

\- А ты времени даром не теряешь, - беззлобно подмигнула Катра.

Адора, продолжавшая упорно смотреть в сторону чародеев, промолчала. Впрочем, говорить было и не нужно: все читалось в ее широко распахнутых голубых глазах.

Когда церемония подошла к концу, и волна света прокатилась по куполу Мистакора, Шэдоу Вивер вздохнула с облегчением. Педагоги, студенты и гости начали потихоньку расходиться: вот, Глиммер уже подхватила под руку своего отца…

Майка взглянул бывшей наставнице в глаза, в те самые, что при нем исказились навсегда. Но в его взгляде больше не было ни страха, ни презрения. Король прошел мимо, одарив ее скупой улыбкой.

\- Ты пришла, - радостно сказала Кастаспелла, взяв ее за руку.

\- Что… что ты ему сказала?

Чародейка хитро ухмыльнулась.

\- Ну, что мы с тобой собираемся пожениться, завести несколько десятков кошек… Подожди? Наверное, это звучит неуважительно к Катре… Тогда щеночков. И счастливо жить до конца твоих дней.

Шэдоу Вивер наградила ее пронзающим до самых костей ледяным взглядом.

\- Ты…

\- Конечно нет. Призналась ему, что месяц назад сама бы не поверила собственным словам, но ты действительно заслуживаешь шанс. Знаешь, на другую жизнь. Лучшую жизнь. И что я за тобой внимательно смотрю.

Ведьма сжала ладонь Кастаспеллы чуть крепче: их пальцы переплелись.

\- Спасибо.

Глаза смеющейся чародейки блестели теплыми огоньками.

\- Ты все-таки знаешь это слово, - сказала она, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на серой щеке. - Прогуляемся по твоему саду?

Наутро в комнате главной чародейки Мистакора появился букет фиолетовых роз.


	3. Глава 3: Правда

В комнате Кастаспеллы огромные окна, впускающие много мягкого солнечного света – в Мистакоре почти не бывает дождей, и утро встречает цитадель магии яркими лучами и свежим бризом с песчаного пляжа. Но, когда Шэдоу Вивер остается на ночь, их занавешивают плотные шторы.

Ведьма любит просыпаться во тьме и самой решать, когда рассеять ее светом нового дня. 

Иногда она ускользает, как только дыхание Кастаспеллы становится ровным и спокойным. Чародейка спит крепко, и Шэдоу Вивер не боится разбудить ее, медленно высвобождаясь из объятий и оставляя напоследок поцелуй на бледной щеке. 

Но все чаще – остается. Утром Кастаспелла непременно просыпается раньше и заваривает ее любимый чай. К тому моменту, как ведьма находит силы открыть глаза, чародейка успевает полностью одеться, накраситься и сделать свою любимую мудреную прическу. Она приносит чай Шэдоу Вивер прямо в постель вместе с парой свежих булочек. 

Шэдоу Вивер начала привыкать, что это все – не какой-то туманный сон, готовый исчезнуть в любую минуту.

Как-то поздним вечером Кастаспелла, вернувшаяся с очередного скучного собрания, бесцеремонно ворвалась к ней в сад. Ведьма, мирно сидевшая на лавочке, еле успела отложить книгу в сторону: ее почти мгновенно схватили под руку и потащили прочь.

\- Ладно, я думала, это подождет до утра, но мне не терпится, так что… - забормотала Кастаспелла с нервной улыбкой на губах.

\- Какая срочность?.. 

\- Сейчас увидишь… Это сюрприз! Знаю, ты не большая поклонница сюрпризов, но… 

\- Но когда тебя это волновало, - огрызнулась ведьма.

\- Думаю, что этот должен тебе понравиться. Ох, а ты довольно милая, когда смущаешься. Для старой ведьмы, конечно.

Для Шэдоу Вивер все еще непривычно жить без маски: обнаженное лицо может быть куда интимнее обнаженного тела. И, пусть перед Кастаспеллой она уже не раз обнажала и то, и другое, это все еще было непривычным. Доверие – непозволительная роскошь. И за годы, проведенные в Зоне Страха, она не раз в этом убеждалась.

Пока не увидела, как Катра, несмотря на все, чуть не отдала за Адору жизнь. Девочки, которых она растила, научились этому не у нее. Так что, может это ей стоит у них чему-то поучиться.

\- Так, стой здесь, - резко выпалила Кастаспелла, захлопнув дверь своей спальни прямо у нее перед носом.

Скрестив руки на груди, Шэдоу Вивер вымученно вздохнула. 

\- Все, можешь заходить!

На просторной кровати, усыпанной подушками, лежала бордовая коробка, повязанная красной лентой. Широко улыбающаяся Кастаспелла указала на нее пальцем.

\- Это тебе. Знаю, что еще не полночь, но подарок на пару часов раньше – это же ничего страшного верно?

\- И какой повод?

Улыбка резко слетела с лица чародейки: она подошла ближе, нежно взяла ладони Шэдоу Вивер в свои и заглянула ей прямо в глаза.

\- Ну… согласно записям, завтра у Лайт Спин… у тебя день рождения. Ты не помнишь… - сказала она, и это был не вопрос.

У членов Орды, даже самых высокопоставленных, не бывает дней рождений. Вечеринок, праздничных ужинов, тортов с множеством свечей. И за десятилетия долгой, упорной работы, планирования и раздачи приказов бестолковым офицерам, ведьма забыла очень многое… И, возможно, хотела забыть – проще двигаться вперед, не оборачиваясь.

Кастаспелла отошла в сторону, пока Шэдоу Вивер неуверенно взяла в руки коробку, осторожно развязав ленту, словно внутри ее могла ждать бомба. Но там оказался лишь…

\- Свитер? – удивленно спросила ведьма, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Уже середина ноября. А вечера зимой в Мистакоре могут быть довольно прохладными, - улыбнулась Кастаспелла. – Я связала его специально для тебя. На несколько размеров больше, чтобы ты могла укутаться, и широкий воротник на случай, если захочешь спрятать лицо.

Мягкий на ощупь свитер был темно-фиолетового цвета, а на передней стороне вышиты маргаритки. Все еще удивленная ведьма несколько раз провела по ним пальцами.

\- Пусть в твоем гардеробе появится хоть что-то жизнерадостное. Примеришь?

Через пару минут Шэдоу Вивер уже вглядывалась в большое зеркало. Другой одежды, кроме подаренного ей свитера, на ней не осталось: несмотря на ее немалый рост, он почти доставал ей до колен. 

Она могла сказать много слов, но выбрала лишь одно.

\- Спасибо.

И его было более чем достаточно.

Уже на кровати Кастаспелла сняла с нее свой подарок, оставляя дорожку поцелуев на тонкой шее. Белые полосы шрамов – черная помада. Следы от прикосновений ее губ оставались на лице, ключицах, плечах, животе, внутренней стороне бедер. Вздрагивающая от предвкушения ведьма дышала рвано, снимая с головы чародейки любимое украшение и распуская ее темные густые волосы.

Кастаспелла, наконец, стерла со своих губ привычную черную помаду. И, когда ее язык оказался у Шэдоу Вивер между ног, раздался первый хриплый стон.

Прохладные пальцы ведьмы стали теплыми после множества поглаживаний, легких прикосновений к чужой шее, спине, груди. Ее острые ногти не ранили бледную кожу чародейки, лишь иногда оставляя едва заметные красноватые полосы. 

В легком свете свечей они отдавались на волю ощущениям. И, ловя ртом стоны Кастаспеллы, Шэдоу Вивер не сдерживала жадной улыбки. Чародейка затрепетала в ее руках, но взгляд ее полон не простого желания – слишком ласково блестели темные глаза.

\- Я… я тебя…

Ведьма чувственно поцеловала ее, не дав договорить. Не время для этих слов.

Пока не время.

На улице уже воцарилась ночь: одним ленивым движением руки Кастаспелла затворила шторы и потушила свечи. Не самое этичное использование магических способностей, но ей было лень вставать. Ведьма гладила ее по волосам, ласково и неторопливо. 

\- Каста… - начала она, но теперь уже чародейка перебила ее поцелуем.

\- С днем рождения, Шэдоу Вивер, - сказала Кастаспелла, беря ведьму за руку и переплетая их пальцы.

Под этим именем ведьма существовала уже много лет, но это было ее первое поздравление. Она молча притянула чародейку к себе, прижимаясь к ней всем своим телом. Магия Ши-Ры вдохнула в неё новую жизнь.

И эту она разрушить не собиралась.

Впервые за все это время ведьма позволила себе уснуть первой, растворившись в тепле чужих объятий.


End file.
